When night falls
by Nibsfics
Summary: Antonio has always hated the night. But Lovino's eyes are like the moon, and his lips are soft against his skin. [short OS]


.

.

Antonio has always loved the sun. He grew up learning to make a friend out of the big fire ball in the blue skies above. He's spent days, years, outside in broad daylight, his chest always tightening when the chill Autumn evenings annunciated its slow disappearance. Yes, Antonio has definitely sulked all his life against the night, and how empty it was. Because the nights were always so empty, and the moon seemed so far away from him, from everything. Under its cold gleam Antonio's fears and loneliness came back rushing to his mind, and people's faces changed in the streets under his window, no matter where he was, and people's faces changed in his heart as he laid clutching at the white sheets of his bed in the unforgiving dark.

For thirty years, Antonio has hated the night. But he doesn't anymore. It's two in the morning, and not being able to sleep is no longer bothering him so much. He reaches by his side. Lovino lays fast asleep there, he hasn't moved a bit for more than an hour. Antonio smiles. The smile only Lovino brings him. It's a healing smile; which starts at the lips and extends to the chest, warming up everything inside before rising to crease his eyes a little. He tentatively runs one finger over his lover's temple. Lovino has changed so many things for him. Lovino has changed everything. Antonio loves the night. He still loves daylight, the warmth of the sun on his skin and a lazy afternoon in a long chair in their small garden. He loves that he gets to share this love with Lovino, now. They sit together on the long chair, awkwardly pressed against each other, and they drink cocktails, and they try to kiss with their sunglasses on, which never works too well and often ends up in some weird situations - involving spilled drinks, most of the time. They sometimes break into random water fights, too, and chase each other until they're both soaked up to the bones and pretty fucking hungry, and pretty fucking breathless, but pretty damn happy.

But now, Antonio loves the night, too. From where he sits on his bed, he can see the moon outside. It's not the full moon yet, though tomorrow it might be. The sky is clear; they have entered August a while ago now. The moon shines silently down the world, aided by a cool breath of air, which moves the curtains a little inside the room, since the window is open. Antonio has made his peace with her a long time ago. She seems to smile down at him tonight, her silver light caressing his world; Lovino's skin, beside him. Antonio made up his mind the moment he met him. He saw it in his eyes. Lovino's eyes are like the moon : silver, distant - cold almost, deep, careful and, he understood almost too late, so much caring. Lovino is like the night. During the days when they still learnt to know each other, Lovino taught Antonio to accept the night. He came accross his skin, as his pale eyes, and his palms, eased his mind, lulled him to sleep everytime the world got dark around them. He did much more than that, though. Soon being separated from each other became insufferable, and they started to meet randomly in the middle of the night, in some street, or a deserted park, at Lovino's place, or at Antonio's.

They began by texting, at three or six AM, chuckling silently in their beds when discovering with joy that the other didn't sleep either. Antonio loved that. When his phone rang in the middle of the night, after hours spent trying desperatley to close his eyes, his whole body shivered with mirth. Lovino was there. It was often just a few lines, only half-understandable sometimes because of the tiredness. Antonio used to read them and imagine Lovino's sleepy face laying on his pillow. He often wondered if he was smiling at his screen, too.

After texting they started calling. Lovino's rough voice on the other line sometimes let Antonio know that he had woken him up with his texts. And as Antonio confused himself in appologies, promising to make it up later, Lovino always simply laughed the soft, adorable laugh that was always Antonio's favorite, and they ended up talking for way too long about meaningless things. It was only logic that they then started meeting up. They would jump in their clothes of the previous day, and find each other ten minutes later under the moon's glow.

Lovino's face is always the most beautiful under that hazy white light. His eyes, still small with sleep, take a strange, incredibly endearing grey gleam. His behaviour is nothing like what it is by day. Here Lovino is at ease, he doesn't seem to worry too much, and it's everything Antonio wishes for. He smiles even, and leans to kiss Antonio's lips when he says stupid things. Antonio loves him even more. By night, Lovino is like the moon. Calm, smooth, caring. Now that Antonio knows him, he understands the moon a little better. He understands that she isn't as cold as she would appear at first. She's only protecting herself. And by getting close to Lovino, Antonio thinks he's succeeded in taming her a little, too.

Now that they live together - Antonio still can't believe it, they play like kids all the time. They sometimes set their clocks to five AM, just for fun. They struggle a lot in the evenings, not wanting to go to sleep, and still now they spend hours talking about everything, their childhood and fears and wishes, facing each other in their bed, like teenagers at a sleepover. In Autumn, the rule is to have at least two midnight breakfasts in the season. They go to bed early, to keep the excitment like on Christmas for five years olds, and then they get up at night, and cook something, anything, and make coffee; different kinds because they never get to find a common ground between what Lovino likes and what Antonio does. They generally end up making way too much food, and they finish it in the morning, all giggly because they are stupid, as they watch the sun rise and life come back to the fresh garden. In the Winter, when Lovino notices that Antonio is getting nostalgic again, he offers him to watch the sunset together. Antonio loves it. The red twilight colors never feel as sad when Lovino's hand is squeezing his. They try to do this several times in the long months of the season, if they can. From different places. When the days begin to, slowly, grow longer, they drive to new forests, hilltops and creeks and share opinions on the colors of the day's fading light, all wrapped up in warm sweaters, and gloves, pressing together more for heat than for romanticism, and with in their hands the inevitable coffee thermos Lovino never forgets to bring. And, finally, when summer comes back, summer that Antonio loves so much, they stay up very late most of the time, eating outside until the sky is finally darkening, because they love to count the stars glittering in the warm air above them. They make shooting stars contests as they eat chocolate or candy or anything sweet, and wish for the dumbest things, like seafood next dinner or five euros on the ground or a kiss on the cheek. On other nights, they go for midnight baths wherever they can, and end up making out for hours in the water, forgetting the time running and the world around them.

.

Lovino breathes in deeply, but doesn't move. Antonio's touch hasn't woken him. It's probably better this way. Antonio sighs, still in wonder of what his life has become thanks to this man. He wants to kiss his hair, but finally doesn't. Lovino needs some sleep, for now. He's been taking care of Antonio's nights all year. Tonight, Antonio needs to make sure he spends a good one, for once. The breeze dies out progressively outside, and Antonio notices the sky is clear now. Shades of blue and pink and purple are taking place in the cloudless immensity. It must be around five, Antonio thinks. He knows exactly what five, or four, or three, looks like. By the way, the nightingale which always sits on the branch of the old tree in the garden has started to sing again, quietly disturbing the perfect silence reigning around. He is another friend of Antonio's sleepless nights. Slowly, sleep gains Antonio's eyes, his smile fades under the fatigue. In a few hours, when Lovino wakes up, he will be sleeping. And another day will begin without him noticing.

* * *

**_A/N_ **Uhm, hi there~

I have actually no idea what this is. It kind of came to me out of nowhere like three hours ago and it was so vivid I had to get it off my skin.

It's currently 1:30 and I still have to get up tomorrow hahaha what am I doing with my life.

I guess this is a subject I know all too well. Mh.

Also, Antonio POV ! I missed this~ it's a good cut in my stubborn writing of A little beach's next chapter (I'm getting nowheeeeere ;n;) ...eh...I don't know.

Let me know what you thought ? C:

Again I'm sorry to wobble around when I've got two big projects going on (+ one waiting in scraps since December, uhm). I promise I still am working on these ! It's that it's actually pretty hard, each for a different reason, ha.

Also I'm back in exams period ! Since a little more than two weeks now. Yey. I'll spend my birthday studying, again~ ain't that nice~

I'LL SHUT UP NOW HAHA SORRY I'M TIRED

Bye lovelies~ thanks for reading me~ !


End file.
